


Instant Amnesia

by Lunarium



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/M, Gen, Year 0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Árni is trying to forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiraly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/gifts).



Árni had already forgotten his dream by the moment he opened his eyes, but it was just as well. The horror, the scream sitting right at the tip of his tongue, died out, swallowed back as the world around him came into view: the warm hues of the early-morning, and his girlfriend sitting reading near the only light in the room. 

“And what happened in this dream?” Elva asked as she looked up. 

“I don’t know,” Árni said. “I don’t remember. You know I’m trying to forget them.” He motioned towards the bottle of pills he had his doctor prescribe. They promised instant amnesia upon waking, and while he would have preferred no dreams at all, especially not the sort he had been having for close to half a year, he was ever glad for _something_. 

Elva sighed. “You can’t and shouldn’t. We were both given the gift of magic—like in Harry Potter!” 

“I never cared much for those books,” Árni mumbled. 

“The point is, you are wasting something that can benefit you,” she continued. 

“What could I possible need magic for on the farm?” Árni argued. “We have everything we will ever need. You have your books with you. Magic can only invite trouble—it’s related to all _that_ going on outside. What are you reading, anyway? That’s an awfully large book.” 

“ _Lord of the Rings_ , the complete edition,” Elva said as she stood up, glancing out the window with a smile. “If magic is returning, then so must the elves. This is exciting! They must be out there, right now, bringing hope during this dark hour.” 

Árni nodded apathetically, clearly sharing none of her hope. “Should have known. You met that heartthrob yet in one of your dream adventures…what is his name again…Legolas?” 

“It’s not Legolas I’m interested in,” Elva said. “I haven’t even gotten to him yet in my reread.” She opened up her book again and read a few passages to him. Árni listened attentively, wondering where she was going with this. 

“And then Gildor Inglorion tells Frodo Baggins, ‘ _The wide world is all about you: you can fence yourselves in, but you cannot for ever fence it out._ ’” 

With a smirk she slammed the book shut and regarded him in a manner that made him feel he was back in grade school. “It would do for you to remember that, Mr. Dursley.” 

And with that she left the room, her humming filling the hall as she skipped down, either to make a very early breakfast or to go out for her usual walk beforehand. Árni remained in the same spot as before, thinking over her words before shaking his head. 

“I don’t care what the repercussions are,” he finally said to himself. “I don’t want to remember my dreams!”

**Author's Note:**

> Quoted line is directly lifted from _Fellowship of the Ring_. :)


End file.
